


Last Christmas

by JSinister32



Series: All I Want for Christmas [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Party, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Will Graham Has It Bad, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: Will only promised to go to Beverly's Christmas party with the promise that Hannibal would not be attending.  When the handsome doctor shows up anyway, will they be able to get past what happened the year before?
Relationships: Beverly Katz/ Original Character, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: All I Want for Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054409
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone reading this advent, I love you all. I hope the days leading up to the holiday are going okay for you. Virtual hugs to all 🤍

_The Christmas spirit_  
_Is a spirit_  
_Of giving and forgiving._

* * *

“…but the very next day, you gave it away…” Will sighed, trying to ignore the lyrics blasting merrily from Beverly’s stereo as he piled the last of the presents beneath her tree. Surveying his handiwork, he hardly noticed when she came to a stop beside him, the antlers on her head flashing merrily in time with the music. 

“I hate this song,” he muttered beneath his breath. Beverly slung an arm over his shoulders, resting her head on the crook of his neck. Her long black hair trailed the back of his sweater, stark against the brilliant crimson. Paired with his best and darkest jeans and work boots, Will looked as ready as he ever would for Beverly’s annual party.

“Be that as it may, you do a helluva job laying out gifts, even when you’re listening to it,” she replied cheekily. They stood side by side for a moment, admiring the tree, before Will warily turned towards his hostess. 

“You’re sure he isn’t coming?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even. Beverly grinned and adjusted her antlers without replying. Will closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to keep his emotions under control. _Even if he_ _’s here, it doesn’t mean you have to talk to him._

“He said he wouldn’t have time to make it this year,” Beverly finally responded. “You should be safe.” Will breathed a sigh of relief. _One less thing to worry about._

“Good,” he murmured, keeping his voice low as a car door slammed outside. “The last thing I need is a repeat of last year.” Beverly smiled sadly and pulled him into a surprisingly fierce hug.

“You’ll find that special someone you want,” she whispered. “Someone who will bring you magic all year round.” Straightening, she produced a second pair of antlers, placing them on Will’s head before he could protest. “But for now,” she murmured, adjusting the antlers to her liking before turning them on, “you need to answer the door. I need to find my Christmas sweater and I’m betting that’s Jimmy and Brian. I’m not nearly drunk enough to deal with their level of Christmas cheer yet.” Will chuckled, even as she shoved him towards the door.

“And I am?’ he shouted as she disappeared down the main hall to her bedroom. He received no reply, other than a slam of the door. Sighing, he tried not to take her desertion personal as he opened the door to greet the darlings of the forensics team at the Bureau. Smile frozen in place, he took a small heap of presents from Brian’s arms and tried not to appear as jealous as he was when Jimmy wound an arm around his lover’s waist and planted a decidedly sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

“Will, darling! Merry Christmas! Where’s the rum?” Will inwardly kicked Beverly as he lead them to the kitchen.

***

“…but me, I was just a shoulder to cry on…” Will took a decidedly large sip from his cup and shut out the song playing. _As if I need any further reminders,_ he thought dismally, cringing as Jimmy dropped his third bottle for the evening while aiming for the trash. Beverly laughed uproariously, quite drunk herself.

“Will! Can you give me a hand here?” Turning from the spectacle, Will set down his drink and hurried over to where Beverly’s beau was struggling with another armful of wood for the fire. Taking the top four logs from the pile, he held the door open as Christopher groaned appreciatively, his armload readjusted just in time to prevent himself from dropping the entire stack. Will closed the door, shutting out the deep chill that had seemed to settle over the house since the sun went down. This would make the third trip for wood since they’d lit the fireplace, but even combined with the body heat of the partygoers, they were barely staving off the cold.

“Thanks,” Christopher panted. “Thought I’d brought in enough last load, but we’re going through it like flash paper.” Will nodded sympathetically. 

“The cold is definitely setting in,” he responded, watching as the other man rubbed his hands together in an attempt to bring back the feeling in his fingers. “We’ll probably need another load before everyone goes home.” Christopher groaned, misery plain on his face.

“Give me another minute,” he said, holding out his bright red fingers to the flames. “I’ll bring it in now, because there’s no way I’ll convince myself to go back out into the cold.”

“No need,” Will replied, standing. “I’ll save you the trouble and haul it in.” Christopher looked at him as if he’d fallen from the heavens, relief etched plainly into his features.

“Really? I don’t want to put you out.” Will nodded, already pulling on his gloves.

“No problem at all.” He grinned wryly, eyeing Jimmy as he staggered into Brian’s waiting arms. “I’m reaching my limit on socializing anyway. This will give me a break.” Christopher nodded sagely as Will pulled on his jacket, zipping it up to his neck before pulling his beanie onto his head, handing Christopher the antlers.

“Hang onto these for me?” he asked, his eyes gleaming. “Beverly will never forgive me if I am not back in them by the time she notices.” Christopher laughed. 

“You’re not kidding. Sure thing.” Holding the door open for Will to slip through, he popped the antlers onto his own head and shut the door behind Will’s departure, cutting off the warmth of the house. Shivering, Will tucked his hands into his pockets and trudged into the shed, thankful Beverly had had the foresight to stack a pile of wood inside before it could get snowed on. Flicking on the light, he took a deep breath of the clean, pine and snow scented air of outside before finding the bucket he knew Beverly kept for hauling wood. Setting it on the floor, he started stacking firewood inside, pushing the pieces together to pack them down tightly. _Might need to make another trip,_ he mused. _Even with this stack, it_ _’s likely it won’t be-_

 _“_ Why am I unsurprised to find you out here instead of mingling amongst the esteemed guests Beverly invited to her party?” the cool, crisp voice cut across Will’s senses, his heart jumping into his throat. Startled, he dropped the piece of wood he’d been holding, but he paid it little attention, instead spinning to face the direction from where the voice was emanating. Framed in the light of the doorway to the shed, effectively blocking off his escape was the last person he wanted to see: Doctor Hannibal Lecter. The man in question was dressed in a long black overcoat concealing most of what appeared to be a dark, likely three piece suit, his long legs encased in well fitting inky colored pants that ended in perfectly shined dress shoes. His clasped hands were encased in black leather gloves, a dark blue scarf knotted at his throat. His hair was slicked back, but Will noticed it seemed to hold less product than his traditional style. _Just like last year._ Immediately shutting down the memories that attempted to force their way into his mind, he bent to pick up the fallen piece of wood, tossing it into the bucket with more force than necessary. Hannibal watched with darkly amused eyes as the bucket teetered, then tipped on its side, spilling its contents onto the floor.

“Fuck!” Will said, with feeling. His heart fluttered in his throat, as if attempting to fight its way out. He tried to ignore the man before him, instead resigning himself to gathering the strewn firewood. Hannibal chuckled and bent, collecting rogue pieces that had landed near him, placing them with quiet thunks into the bucket. 

“Thanks,” Will mumbled as he continued to add wood to the bucket. Their fingers brushed as they both reached forward at the same moment. Will jerked back as if burned, dropping his piece for the third time that evening. Hannibal frowned, but deposited his piece into the bucket before stepping back, obviously intending to keep his thoughts on Will’s reaction to himself. He was close enough that Will caught a whiff of his cologne, the same spicy, masculine scent he had chased along the doctor’s throat when- _Stop it. Right this instant._

“Not at all,” Hannibal replied, leaning into the door frame to watch the profiler complete his task. “Smart of you to think of gathering wood before the storm rolls in,” he continued casually. “The wind was already picking up as I drove in.” Will groaned inwardly, but turned back towards where Hannibal was leaned, trying to look unaffected by the doctor’s pristine appearance. _Why does he have to be so good looking?_ He thought dismally. _Can_ _’t even have an imperfection. A flaw. Bad haircut. Crooked nose. Hell, I’d settle for a hangnail at this point._

“It wasn’t my idea,” he replied gruffly. “I just saved Beverly’s new boyfriend the third trip out here.” He gestured around the room. “I’ll probably take him what remains of this load and beg off. I can’t leave the dogs home alone if there’s a storm coming. Winston doesn’t like the wind howling down the chimney and I didn’t turn the heat up.” He picked up the bucket and walked towards the door, silently begging Hannibal to step from his path. _Please don_ _’t make this harder than it needs to be. Please._

“Good seeing you,” he muttered as he stepped up to the doorway. Hannibal didn’t move an inch. Instead, he gazed at Will as if he had never really seen him before. Unwilling to speak again lest some embarrassing revelation escape his traitorous throat, Will adjusted his grip on the bucket and waited. The minutes stretched for so long that he eventually glanced up, wondering if Hannibal had simply chosen to walk away. Much to his dismay, the doctor was still standing in the doorway, looking a little lost. Will closed his eyes a moment, praying for strength.

“Can you please move from the doorway?” he asked wearily. “I need to take this load in so I can collect the last of the wood and head out. Winston-”

“You’re never going to forgive me, are you?” Hannibal demanded, his voice sharp as broken glass. Will shrank back from his anger, both hands going to the handle of the bucket as if to ward off a blow. Adjusting his grip, he risked another glance into Hannibal’s perfect face, dismayed to find the doctor staring directly at him, his maroon and gold eyes unreadable. He glanced away quickly and tried to find the words that would let him escape the conversation with minimal emotional fallout. _I would forgive you in a heartbeat if I thought you were sorry. I_ _’d take you home with me. Strip off that suit. Fuck until it hurt._ Will swallowed, opening his mouth. Nothing came out. Hannibal stood his ground, waiting for Will to respond.

“It’s not about forgiveness and you know it,” Will finally said. “We had a moment that I thought would be more. You were uninterested. I took it poorly. It’s in the past.” Hannibal took a breath to argue, but it escaped as a shiver instead, the movement wracking his entire form. Will groaned inwardly, his heart pushing forward memories of Hannibal stretched beneath him, the shiver cascading down his body from the pleasure they both experienced. Will forced the thoughts aside, instead gesturing towards the house.

“Look, its cold. Let’s go inside and we can talk.” Hannibal gazed at him a moment longer, the shivers still riding his body. Finally he nodded slowly and turned, leading the way back to the brightly lit porch. Will followed a little unsteadily, keeping the bucket balanced as he tried not to watch Hannibal’s form before him. They finally made it up the steps and into the house, where Christopher took the bucket gratefully.

“Thanks again, Will,” he said, adding another log to the fire. “We’ve been wondering if you got lost, or fell through the ice.” Will smiled wearily, removing his beanie and coat as Beverly slid the antlers back into place, once again starting the blinking lights.

“I was waylaid by Doctor Lecter,” he responded, gesturing to the now empty space beside him. Glancing around, he caught a glimpse of Hannibal’s hair shining beneath the lights at the kitchen counter where he stood, staring intently at a bottle of white wine. Will just prevented himself from smiling at the sight. _It won_ _’t be up to your standards,_ he thought. _Just like me._

“So he came after all,” Beverly marveled. “He told me there was no way he’d make the time to come. Of course,” she continued, smiling innocently at Will, “that was before I mentioned you’d be here.” Will groaned, swiping at her halfheartedly. He watched from the corner of his eye as Hannibal made his way back in their direction, gracefully sidestepping partygoers as he walked. Beverly’s smile widened as she leaned in, whispering into Will’s ear.

“If you two find the need for privacy, use the main bedroom. It’s the furthest from the rest of the house.” Will’s face blossomed in crimson as she turned away.

“We won’t need to remove ourselves from the room,” he hissed in response.

“That’s what you said last year,” she retorted. “The invitation’s open… just don’t fuck on my bed. I just changed the sheets.” She whirled away, taking Christopher’s arm to drag him along with her. She stopped Hannibal’s approach to say hello, nodding in Will’s direction before flouncing off with her beau. Hannibal’s face was tinged with pink as he approached, a clear sign she had embarrassed him. _You can_ _’t properly blush, but your chest blooms with color when-_

“What warning did she offer you before disappearing?” Hannibal inquired, taking a sip of his wine. Will almost laughed at the look on his face as he rolled the liquid along his tongue, the look of horror flashing across his features before he could school them into polite disinterest. Will grinned, hiding it behind his own glass.

“She said we can talk in the back bedroom, should we find the need,” he replied. Hannibal eyed him over his glass, taking a smaller sip than the previous, wincing when the wine hit his sophisticated palate. “Are you sure you want to drink that? I can find you a decent whiskey instead.” The doctor’s eyes lit up and without a thought, he placed the glass on a nearby table.

“My hero,” he replied. “Lead on.” Will nodded and wound his way through the crowd to Beverly’s office, opening the door with the key she kept on a hidden hook above it. Hannibal’s eyebrow raised as he slid the thin key home, opening the door and gesturing him inside.

“How do you know where she keeps the key, Will?” he inquired as Will closed the door behind them before rounding the massive desk in the center of the room. Hannibal glanced around, taking in the macabre décor of carefully preserved animal skeletons placed next to stands containing various swords as Will hunted through the desk drawer for the bottle of Macallan he knew was kept within its depths.

“I helped her set up the house and office when she moved,” he said, his fingers closing on the bottle at last. “I also gave her the idea of where to place the key.” He sourced them two glasses, pouring two fingers into both before replacing the bottle where it belonged. Handing a glass to Hannibal, he moved back towards the door. 

“Let’s relocate before she finds us in here, though. She won’t forgive either of us if we are in her office.” Hannibal nodded and followed him back to the main part of the house, the noise swelling around them. Taking a small sip of his drink, Will eyed the other man critically. Hannibal let his eyes drift over the revelers, his eyes lingering on Jimmy and Brian, just as Will’s had when they had arrived. The two men were wrapped around one another, their love so plainly painted upon them it seemed to radiate from their space, out onto anyone within their vicinity. A brief flash of emotion crossed his face before he turned away, meeting Will’s eyes. He raised his glass in a silent toast and took a sip, a small noise of appreciation escaping his throat.

“This is much better than the swill they’re trying to pass off as wine. Thank you.” Will nodded, taking another sip of his own.

“No need to thank me. I just know where the good stuff is kept.” Hannibal grinned, his eyes flashing with humor. Will’s insides turned to liquid at the look; it had been the very same flash in his eyes that had gotten them into so much trouble the year before. _That was before you knew he only wanted the single night. He doesn_ _’t want what you do, so get it out of your head._ Determined to keep his mind from the past, he cleared his throat.

“So what changed your mind?” Hannibal cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowing.

“What do you mean?” Will blushed, his neck tingling with heat.

“Beverly told me you weren’t going to be here this year,” he clarified. “It’s the reason-” He stopped, embarrassed.

“That you agreed to come yourself?” Hannibal finished for him, a small smile on his lips. “Rest assured, that should have been, by all accounts, accurate. I had no intention of being here.”

“Then why are you?” Will blurted. Hannibal’s smile turned to a grin as he finished the whiskey in his glass.

“Because Beverly told me you were planning to be here,” he replied simply, as if it were obvious. “I do not believe we ended on the note that we should have last year when-”

“Stop,” Will begged. “I don’t want to talk about-” Several people looked their direction, interest clearly written into their features. Will closed his mouth and swallowed. He didn’t want the scene playing out before them to be discussed amongst his peers. As if sensing his discomfort, Hannibal stepped close enough to him that Will could once again catch the scent of his cologne, the spice making his mouth water. He wanted to press his nose to the warm flesh of the doctor’s neck, watch his head fall back to give him better access. _Stop. This will get you nowhere._

“Perhaps we should take Beverly up on her offer,” Hannibal said quietly. “I know how much you dislike scenes like the one we are about to enact.” Will nodded and downed what remained in his glass before moving towards the long hallway that would lead to the bedrooms. He felt the eyes upon them as they moved through the house as if they were horny teenagers at a high school party, guiltily hiding from the rest of the world so they could make out. _No such luck on that front,_ he thought dismally. _There_ _’s no way it will play out the same way twice._

Hannibal opened the door at the end of the hall and Will moved through it, turning to watch the doctor close it behind them. The fireplace in the corner was lit, the blankets on Beverly’s bed piled high in anticipation of the cold setting into the night. Will’s thoughts drifted briefly to his dogs and his previous insistence on leaving. _How things change when you have the opportunity to be alone with him again,_ he thought. Hannibal turned and met his eyes, his own unfathomably dark in the firelight. Will looked away, instead making his way to the fireplace. He sank down onto the plush grey rug set before it, holding his hands out to warm them. Hannibal hesitated only briefly before joining him, folding his limbs beneath him with the grace of a dancer. They sat in silence for a long moment before Will broke the silence.

“You were the one who wanted to adjourn to another part of the house to talk,” he said. “So talk. I really do need to check on my dogs soon.” Hannibal took a deep breath, looking as if he wished he had another drink.

“Where would you like me to begin?” he asked, his voice as soft as the firelight. Will wanted to sink into the sound of it like a hot bath. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to keep some semblance of control. _Don_ _’t do this to yourself. It will only end poorly._

“From the beginning, I guess.” They stared into the firelight, hardly daring to glance each other’s way.

“Your attraction to me took me by surprise,” he finally said. “Although I knew of your interest in me, I didn’t believe it to be anything that wasn’t simple sexual desire.” Will snorted and adjusted his place on the carpet, leaning away from where Hannibal sat.

“Are you hoping that will make me feel better, or that it will exonerate you of what happened last year?” he replied bitterly. 

“I expect neither. I woke last Christmas with you in my arms and was gripped with a fear that I have not known in many years. When I realized there was every possibility that you would not feel the same as I do, I decided that my best course of action would be to end things before they truly had a chance to begin.” Hannibal reached out to Will, but the profiler moved out of the path of his questing hand, his face distrustful.

“Why do you expect me to believe that?” he asked. “You could have had the conversation with me, asked me what I wanted. It would have left us on a very different path than the one on which you set us. Who knows where we would be now?” Hannibal lowered his hand, his hair falling enticingly into his eyes. Will clenched his fists, resisting the urge to brush it back from the doctor’s face.

“You honestly believe that anything but eventual misery could have been borne from our association?” Will snorted and ran a hand through his own curls to prevent him from reaching for Hannibal.

“I thought so,” he replied. “Especially after the way you kissed me that night. The way we felt together.” Leaning back onto his hands, he gazed into the fire, searching for the right words. “I thought we at least deserved a chance. But then you were gone the next morning, and you kept our conversations as far from the intimacy we shared as you could. I knew then that you only wanted to keep yourself from loneliness for the night.” Hannibal’s hand snaked out and grasped Will’s wrist before he could get away. Tugging hard, he pulled it out from beneath where Will had propped himself against it, spilling him on his back to the carpet. Will tried to sit up, but a strong hand pressed to his chest, holding him against the ground.

“I have never ceased being lonely,” Hannibal murmured, watching as Will tried to move out from beneath his grip. “Instead, I have watched you try to forget what we shared that night, fumbling from one futile relationship to the next in the hope of filling the hole I seem to have left within you. I realized that I didn’t want you to be with someone else. I want you to be mine.” Without waiting for a response, he leaned down, covering Will’s mouth with his own. The kiss was clumsy, desperate. Their teeth clashed, tongues brushing together as they battled the emotions welling up between them. It was perfect. They kissed until their jaws hurt, hands tugging through hair as the angle changed, Will expertly rolling Hannibal off him so he could pin him to the floor. Straddling his hips, he grasped the bastard’s jaw and attempted to kiss the life from him, relinquishing his mouth only long enough to gasp for a few restorative breaths.

Hannibal’s hands found their way beneath his sweater, stroking the soft skin above his waistband. Will’s stomach tightened, a shock of need lancing its way through his entire being, making him shiver. Reaching for the lapels of Hannibal’s outer coat, he tugged him to a sitting position, sliding down his legs as necessary to give him room.

“Get this off,” he panted into Hannibal’s mouth. “I need to feel you.” The other man smiled, sliding the coat clumsily down his arms.

“We aren’t supposed to fuck in Beverly’s bed,” Hannibal reminded him, his eyes flashing with humor. Will laughed, pushing the material to the floor before reaching for the buttons of Hannibal’s suit jacket and the shirt beneath it.

“She didn’t say anything about the floor,” he retorted, quickly losing his patience with the slippery buttons. Hannibal tugged his tie apart, discarding it onto the floor while Will tugged the open shirt from his pants, letting the man sitting astride his lap push it down his arms. Together, they worked until their clothes were strewn about them in a messy heap. The rug felt glorious against Hannibal’s back as Will crawled between his legs, the look on his face laced with a predatory hunger. Their cocks aligned, nestling together, brushing lazily as Will reached for his mouth. Hannibal moaned, the sound swallowed as Will began to rock his hips. The spark of pleasure that shot through Hannibal was enough to break their kiss, the gasp loud in the fire-lit room. Will smiled down at him and repeated the motion, watching with pleasure as Hannibal writhed beneath him.

“This is going to have to be quick,” he whispered against the doctor’s lips. “I don’t want Beverly to come in and find us.” Hannibal snorted, the sound cutting to a quiet moan as Will’s fingers wrapped their cocks together, the tight, perfect pressure enough to haul Hannibal immediately to the edge. Will’s hand formed a sleeve for him to fuck into, the movement rubbing against the underside of Hannibal’s erection, Will’s mushroomed head striking the sensitive spot just beneath his glans at each rock of his hips. They moaned in unison, their mouths finding one another as Will found the perfect rhythm, working their cocks in his hand as he pistoned his hips. Hannibal’s hands drifted down to grip his ass, molding the firm globes to urge the other man on. Will’s toes dug into the carpet in his fervor, sweat glistening down his spine as his balls tightened, drawing him inexorably closer to the sweet release they both seemed to need more than they needed to breathe.

“Close,” Hannibal panted, his hands sliding up to cup Will’s hips. His thumbs grazed across Will’s stomach, the feeling so good, it almost made him pass out from pleasure. Will nodded, rocking them both through the sleeve of his hand, drinking down Hannibal’s fervent moans of pleasure. The blinding, hot pressure barreled into them within seconds, both men crying out as the first white peak ripped through them. The pleasure cascaded down Will’s skin in tingling sparks, raising goosebumps to his arms as Hannibal’s emission poured over his fist, easing the movement of his hand. He worked them through their orgasms, draining Hannibal of every drop of pleasure before releasing him to collapse upon his chest. Shaky hands came up to card through his sweaty curls, easing his breaths as his heart tried its best to beat itself to pieces. Time stretched around them as they calmed, resting in one another’s arms. Their breathing slowed as they lie there, the small sounds of the party returning them to the reality of their situation. Their eyes met for only a moment before they began to laugh.

“History was always bound to repeat itself,” Hannibal whispered, reaching for Will’s mouth.

“Indeed,” Will replied between kisses. “Hopefully, it won’t reach the same conclusion.”

Carefully, Will stood and walked to the en suite. He rinsed his hands and found a washcloth to clean them up enough to put on clothes. It took Hannibal three tries to get his legs back into his slacks, his face reddening as Will batted his hands away to button them for him. Their lips brushed gently as they pulled themselves back together enough to reluctantly reenter the party.

“I really do have to head out,” Will said as he carded his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. “The dogs aren’t fond of storms.” Hannibal nodded, his eyes averted.

“I understand,” he replied, his voice hoarse with his cries of passion. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. Will slipped his hand down to lace his fingers into the doctor’s squeezing gently as he opened the door.

“You’re welcome to come with me,” he said. “I have breakfast in, and the fire is already lit. It’s likely to be just as toasty as it is in here, if you don’t mind the drive. Plus,” he continued, leaning in to whisper in Hannibal’s ear, “you can release all those gorgeous noises you were making without worrying about anyone walking in.” Hannibal’s cheeks stained with color, but he nodded, pleased.

“I would like that very much,” he replied. “Shall we say goodbye to our hostess?” Will glanced around the room, spotting Beverly, her face filled with concentration as she lined up a ping pong ball to shoot into a solo cup. He shook his head.

“I’ll text her tomorrow. She won’t even notice we’re gone. C’mon. Let’s get out of here while we can.” Hannibal nodded. Their fingers remained laced together as they made their way out into the night.

***

[11:27PM] **I know this was all your fault Bevs, but I** **’m not complaining. Your bed remained unsullied in our discussions. We left, but you were playing beer pong, and I didn’t want to break your concentration. I’ll call you tomorrow when it’s late enough that your head won’t be aching too badly.**

[02:18AM] _Heeeeey, Will! Don’t you worry your pretty head. I saw you two go. You can thank me later. Preferably with a giant coffee and an a hand cleaning the house. You know. If you’re up for it._

[02:21AM] _Oh. And if you ever defile my fire rug again, so help me god, it will be the end of you. Merry Christmas. Give Hannibal my best... when you’re finished giving him yours._ ;)


End file.
